The Missed Birthday
by panda808
Summary: One-shot. Naruto finally goes home after missing Himawari's Birthday. How will he make it up to his sweet little sunflower? Get ready for the feels!


The first rays of light had barely begun to crest over the Hokage Mountain when Naruto finally left the Hokage tower. It had been a rough night and Naruto felt like crap. The scroll that Sasuke had brought back from Kaguya's Palace had brought a great deal of worry to Naruto and that's why he spent the whole night with the cypher corps trying to translate it. After 12 hours of straight work they hadn't even come close to deciphering the cryptic script. But that wasn't the reason why Naruto felt like such a failure. The real reason he felt like crawling under a rock was because he had broken his promise to his son and let his little princess down on her birthday. He had at the time every intention of keeping his promise to Boruto to be there for Himawari's birthday. He sent his clone ahead because he was running late and would sneak in the back door and switch with the clone once he got home. But of course things don't always go as planned. Naruto's head hung low as he made his way back home.

As he approached his house he could already sense his wife's chakara wafting around the kitchen. Hinata was such a good wife and mother. Naruto often thought to himself that he didn't deserve such a loving and caring wife, which made this "walk of shame" even more painful.

"Tadai ma." He called out.

"Okairi na sai Naruto-kun." Replied his wife as she stuck her head out into the hall. "Do you want some breakfast? It's almost ready?"

"Sorry Hinata, I can't stay long. I just came home to bath and get a change of clothes."

"uunn. Wakarimashita. Otsukaresamadeshita." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Holding back a sniffle, she turned back to the stove and began to busy herself with stirring the miso soup.

Guilt hit Naruto right in the gut. Hinata hardly ever raised her voice, never complained, never scolded him for being late or not coming home sometimes, but seeing her cry made Naruto's heart burst. He went to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist he gently cried into her hair.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I messed up. I….*sniff* I'm a horrible *sniff* father. I'm so sorry Hinata."

Hinata turned around in her husband's embrace and buried her face in his strong chest as her tears fell. The young couple stayed like this for a few minutes just holding each other. Once it felt like her tears had subsided Hinata finally looked at her husband. Cupping his cheek with her petite hand she wiped his tears away.

"I know you trying really hard Naruto-kun and that the whole village is your family, but I won't lie to you. Himawari took it really hard last night and Boruto was even worse."

"I'm sorry." Was all that Naruto could say.

"I won't say 'don't let it happen again'…just….do your best."

"Hai. Ganbattemasu."

Hinata reached up and gave her husband a gentle kiss.

"I love you Anata."

"I love you too Hinata."

Feeling his tears finally starting to slow Naruto gently removed himself from his wife, lest he start bawling again.

"I need to get going."

"ok. Could you wake Himawari up for me please?" Hinata asked. "You know if she had her way she would sleep until noon."

"Ah, that's true. Boruto my snore like me but getting Hima up can sometimes be like waking the dead."

"Just like her papa." Hinata replied smiling earnestly for the first time.

Naruto flashed his signature grin as he made his way up the stairs. Although most people thought Boruto was an exact copy of his dad, it was Himawari who most resembled Naruto when he was a kid. Little Hima had inherited his eyes, face, smile and of course his whisker markings. She was his sweet little princess. She was always cheerful and kind and so very strong. And she loved her daddy oh so very much.

He gingerly opened the door and found is little princess still fast asleep cuddled with her pink panda plushie. Naruto when to sit on the floor by her bedside, perfectly content to just watch his sleeping flower. Reaching out to caress her hair he softly called out, "Hima-chan, time to get up."

Of course that was not enough to wake her and Naruto chuckled to himself. Using a little more pressure to rub her head he tried again. "Hima-chan. Hima-chan. Mama said it's time to wake up."

This time he was met with a groan and a frown as Hima turned over now facing her father but still in sleep mode. That little pout was like an arrow in Naruto's heart. It was another feature Himawari had inherited from him. The thought of how his little girl must have frowned and cried last night just about brought Naruto back to tears.

Naruto decided to give is sweet sunflower a few more minutes of sleep. Leaning over he gave a kiss on her forehead. As he started to get up off the floor he was suddenly met with bright blue eyes.

"Papa?"

"ah Hima-chan. It's me. You're awak…"

"PAPA PAPA PAPA!" Himawari squealed as she leaped into Naruto's arms. "Okairi Papa."

"hehe, Tadai ma." Twirling her around Hima giggled with joy.

Giving her a big squeeze Naruto sat down on her bed with Hima on his lap.

"Hima-chan, I'm so sorry I missed your birthday yesterday." Suddenly sounding very serious.

Himawari looked up at him with her big eyes and said, "I missed you Papa, but Mama said you had to work and that it must have been really important if you couldn't come home. Because it's your job to keep us safe."

Naruto brought her in for a big hug.

"It was very important and I am glad you understand, but I want you to know that you are also very important to me. I love you so much Hima-chan."

"I love you too Papa! I'm so happy I got to see you!" Hima chimed as she hugged her papa back.

When the pair finally broke apart Himawari put her tiny hands on her papa's cheeks.

"Papa you look tired. Your eyes are all puffy. Let's take a nap!"

"Ah, sorry about that Hima-chan. But Papa needs to get back to work. I just wanted to see you before I head out again."

"But Papa, you won't be able to do a good job if you're tired." She said sternly. "Please Papa, will you nap with me even if it's only for 5 minutes. Please." Her voice softening.

Naruto let out a sigh. "ah…shikattanai-dattebayo. Alright come here."

"Yay!"

Naruto laid down on Hima's bed. He was a bit too tall so his fee hung over the edge, but his little princess made herself comfortable snuggling on her papa's chest. Naruto gently stroked Hima's back; something he used to always do when she was little to put her to sleep. He felt his own eyes become heavy when a little voice called out.

"Papa.."

"Hmm?"

"Arigato."

"ah, Oyasumi, my little sunflower."

'What could be taking those two so long?' Hinata thought to herself. She heard her daughter's squeal awhile ago and thought they would be down for breakfast by now.

"Anata, Himawari!" she called. No response.

'Hmmm I'd better go check on them'

As she pushed open her daughters door, tears began to swell up as she laid her eyes on her sleeping husband and child. Smiling, she quietly made her way back down the stairs and made a quick call.

"Moshi moshi, Shikamaru-kun. It's Hinata, I'm afraid Naruto will be a little late today."

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I've been MIA for awhile. Gomennasai! I've been really really busy with work and other projects. I also hit a long slump where I had no inspiration to write. For those following _A Family of His Own_ , it's not dead. I just have no idea where I want to go with it. I'll finish it eventually, but for now I'm working on one-shots. If you have any ideas for one-shots or thoughts on what you would like to see happen in _A Family of His Own_ Please feel free to message me!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
